


Скучно в раю

by Alma_Feurige, WTF Lucifer 2021 (WTF_Lucifer_2021)



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Drabble, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Protective Lucifer, Season/Series 04, The Silver City (Lucifer TV), WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_Feurige/pseuds/Alma_Feurige, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Lucifer%202021
Summary: Шарлотта возвращается домой на Землю, и Люцифер узнает что-то новое об устройстве мира.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, background Dan/Charlotte
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Texts G-PG13 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Скучно в раю

Шарлотта возвращается в четверг.

Почему в четверг, Люцифер не знает. Но теперь Шарлотту Ричардс зовут Джин Ричардс, и она немного изменила внешность: перекрасилась в более светлый оттенок и сделала стрижку. Кажется, и каблуки стали выше. Утром она приходит в участок, представляется сводной сестрой погибшей месяц назад Шарлотты, улыбается и обещает любую помощь лос-анджелесской полиции. Дэн едва не падает в обморок.

— Это ведь она, правда? — спрашивает Хлоя.

На самом деле Хлоя с ним почти не разговаривает. Она как раз вернулась из Европы и делает вид, что все по-прежнему. Даже когда Люцифер напрямую спрашивает ее, все ли хорошо, Хлоя находит, как выкрутиться: они работают вместе, и больше ничего не имеет значения.

Люцифер знает, что это не так. Что Хлоя все еще боится. И что, возможно, она никогда не будет доверять ему, как раньше.

Но именно ему — ему, повелителю Ада — Хлоя и задает этот вопрос, а лгать Люцифер просто не способен.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Это действительно она.

Тем же вечером он встречает Шарлотту — с Эллой, конечно — за столиком Lux. Люцифер салютует ей стаканом виски, улучает момент, когда Элла отвлекается на телефон, и утаскивает Шарлотту к барной стойке.

— Почему Джин?

Шарлотта улыбается и говорит правду:

— Юридически это было проще. Понимаешь, у меня все еще остались полезные связи… в нотариальных конторах и не только. А еще я очень хотела вернуть долю в «Ричардс энд Уилер». Мой муж неплохо варит каши и меняет пеленки, но взять на себя руководство компанией он не сможет, правда?

— Поэтому ты вернулась?

Шарлотта пожимает плечами. Это уже не прежняя Шарлотта Ричардс, покрывавшая преступников. И не та Шарлотта, которая побывала в Аду и потом долго раскаивалась, отчаянно пытаясь заслужить Рай.

Перед ним какая-то новая Шарлотта. Которая уверена в себе и — так кажется Люциферу — эта Шарлотта знает о Мироздании что-то такое, чего не знает он сам.

— Здесь у меня есть Дэн. Хотя я еще не придумала, как все ему объяснить. Детям я сказала, что это наш секрет и что никому говорить нельзя. Ну, что я не Джин. Правда, им и не поверят. Я все равно на стороне добра, — объясняет она. — Буду помогать тебе и Хлое. Просто в Раю скучно, понимаешь?

Люцифер, если честно, не понимает.

Тринадцать миллиардов лет назад он ненавидел и Бога, и Небеса, и все, что с ними связано. Тогда он считал, что как бы ни был ужасен Ад, Рай еще хуже.

Правда, Небес он с тех пор и не видел: дьяволу запрещено там появляться.

— Я слишком рано там оказалась, — добавляет Шарлотта. — Знаешь, я ведь столько всего не успела здесь. И когда я услышала, что Ад и Рай — это на самом деле одно и то же… я решила рискнуть.

Люцифер — впервые за последнее тысячелетие — не находит слов. А потом спрашивает:

— Одно и то же?

— Сегодня ты можешь быть в Аду, а завтра в Раю.

— Тебе сказал это кто-то из ангелов?

Сперва Шарлотта медлит.

— Нет. Если честно, это была очень неожиданная встреча. На самом деле, я не знала, кто тогда…

Больше Шарлотта ничего не говорит. Очень скоро они с Эллой покидают Lux, а Люцифер остается один.

Потом он поднимается в пентхаус и набирает Мэйз.

*******

В Нью-Йорке Люцифер берет такси и называет шоферу адрес, который ему переслала Мэйз.

И очень скоро стоит перед небоскребом в Манхэттене. Внутри одни офисы и обычная утренняя суета: сложно протиснуться в лифт, где столько людей и у каждого в руках стаканчик с кофе.

На тридцать первом этаже Люцифер тянет ручку двери на себя. И сразу произносит:

— Если мне придется убить тебя снова, я с удовольствием это сделаю.

— Надеешься, что в этот раз получится?

Каин — теперь он частный детектив К. Маркус, если верить табличке на двери, — стоит у панорамного окна со скрещенными на груди руками. Кажется, он ничуть не изменился: такой же заносчивый, как и прежде.

— В этот раз, — начинает Люцифер, — я спущусь в Ад вместе с тобой и лично запру тебя в таком месте, откуда ты никогда не выберешься.

— А сам будешь сидеть рядом и сторожить меня целую вечность?

— Если потребуется.

— Не обещай того, чего не можешь выполнить.

— Знаешь, свое последнее обещание я все-таки сдержал.

— Нет, — возражает Каин. — Тебе повезло. Твой Папа решил снять с меня Печать.

Как назло, он сейчас в футболке с длинными рукавами: предплечье закрыто.

— То есть Печать вернулась?

— Ну, тебя это вообще не касается.

Люцифер пожимает плечами. Вглядывается в город за стеклом.

— Это легко проверить, — замечает он. — А падать с тридцать первого этажа будет больно, бессмертный ты теперь или нет.

Каин качает головой.

— Между прочим, я тебя сюда не приглашал.

— А я не приглашал тебя обратно на Землю, — отвечает Люцифер. — И я должен знать, как ты выбрался. Потому что я управлял Адом…

— …тринадцать миллиардов лет, — заканчивает за него Каин, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Да, ты рассказывал. А потом ты все бросил, потому что тебе надоело. Все как у людей!

В следующую секунду Люцифер хватает его за горло, прижимая к стеклу.

— Ты хотел умереть? Все, твое желание исполнилось. Или в Аду тебе тоже было скучно? Я устрою так, что в следующий раз скучать не придется.

Каин ничего не говорит — то есть, он сейчас и не может ничего сказать — но даже не пытается высвободиться из его хватки, и это еще больше злит Люцифера.

Отпускает он Каина лишь тогда, когда лицо у того вдруг начинает синеть, и Каин тут же сползает вниз. Потом Люцифер слышит:

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена. Тебе очень нравилось меня убивать, верно?

Вместо ответа Люцифер говорит:

— Я запрещаю тебе появляться в Лос-Анджелесе.

— И не собирался.

Люциферу этого достаточно. Он делает шаг к двери, когда Каин снова окликает его:

— Небеса и твой Ад — это просто части одного целого.

— Если мой Отец все-таки простил тебя и разрешил даже такому, как ты, войти в Рай...

Каин наконец поднимается с пола.

— Я что, похож на кого-то, кто стал бы просить прощения у Господа Бога?

Люцифер качает головой.

Ему необходимо уйти отсюда, немедленно. Вновь оказаться в Лос-Анджелесе и обсудить все, что он узнал, с Линдой. Спросить Аменадиэля: неужели он всегда мог вернуться в Серебряный Город?

Он приоткрывает дверь в коридор, переступает порог и вдруг слышит:

— Если захочешь поговорить, Люцифер, ты знаешь, где меня найти.


End file.
